


Dad boy halo

by Cuefieshxii



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Bbh/skeppy - Freeform, DreamSMP - Freeform, Family, Family Dynamics, Minecraft, More like Dad boy halo, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Skephalo, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform, skeppy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuefieshxii/pseuds/Cuefieshxii
Summary: A collection of one shots/chapters for my bad boy halo and Sapnap family dynamic. I’ll be adding some Skeppy and other characters to the au as well
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. What even is this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad always hated taking the trip to Philza’s house, but he was at a loss and needed help. What was he supposed to do with this? He didn’t even know what the creature was or why it was alone, all he knew was that it was young and needed his help.

He shivered in the cold snowstorm, and held the bundled cloak closer to his chest, hoping to keep the small creature inside it as warm as he could.

Bad always hated taking the trip to Philza’s house, but he was at a loss and needed help. What was he supposed to do with this? He didn’t even know what the creature was or why it was alone, all he knew was that it was young and needed his help.

Bad approached the cabin and knocked on the spruce door. He was almost as tall as the house itself, he had a feeling he was going to feel cramped inside.

The door creaked open to reveal an older looking, shorter, blonde man.

“Bad? What are you doing out so late” he asked, seemingly not realizing Bad was sitting out in the snow.

“May I come in?”

Philza nodded and stepped aside to let Bad in. 

He crouched down to fit through the door, hitting his head on the ceiling once he stepped in.

“Ouch.” Bad muttered to himself, rubbing the back of his head.

“Sorry if it’s a bit small in here, none of us are nine feet tall.” Philza responded with a chuckle.

“None of us? It’s just you and young Wilbur isn’t it?” Bad asked, confused at the way Philza had worded his sentence.

“Heh, well actually, I found a young runt piglin not too long ago and had to take ‘em in. If I didn’t his pack would have killed him off, being the runt and all. It just didn’t seem fair to me, he didn’t choose to be born a runt.”

“Ah, I see.” Bad held the creature under the cloak closer, Philza hadn’t seemed to notice he was holding something yet.

“He’s awful quiet though, he’s probably up in his room at the moment, or just hiding somewhere around the house. If you see him don’t let him startle you.”

The room was silent for a painfully long moment.

“I… I need your help mister Philza.” Bad finally spoke up.

“What is it?” Philza asked, walking into the kitchen and pouring a mug of hot water from a kettle he had on the stove. “Also, would you like some tea?”

“Yes please,” Bad responded. “I found a creature in the nether? It was really small and young, and it didn’t have anything taking care of it. I couldn’t leave it to die, but I don’t know how to care for it. I thought you might know how to help me.”

“Well that depends,” Philza handed Bad a mug of tea. “What kind of creature is it?”

Bad lowered the cape, revealing a small human-like creature, with dark hair and copper skin, fast asleep in the cloak Bad had wrapped it in.

Philza reached his hands out, “May I hold them?” He asked, before Bad nodded and gently placed the child in his arms.

“They seem to be just a normal human child, I haven’t a clue why they’d be in the nether though. Where exactly in the nether did you find them?” Philza asked, moving the hair from the child’s face, observing their appearance as if it would provide him with answers.

“I heard crying from the flames, when I turned to investigate, I didn’t see any parents. It looked alone and confused so I picked it up and I just, I just knew I had to keep it. It needed me. It was like I was the only person who could hear it.” Bad responded. He seemed to be in his own little world at that moment as he recalled what happened.

“So you don’t know what they are?” Philza asked.

Bad shook his head.

“Well, how about I go run him a bath and get him some of Wilbur’s old baby clothes. We can figure things out from there.” Philza stated before standing up.

“Should I come too?” Bad asked.

“You don’t have to, you can stay here if you like. Finish your tea first though, you wouldn't want it getting cold.”

Bad nodded, and took a sip from his cup.

Philza carried the small child to the bathing room.

Bad tapped his foot gently on the floor, he was anxious and wanted to be with the child, but Philza had told him he should finish his tea first, and he knew it would be best to stay out of Philza’s way.

“Hi.”

Bad jumped at the new voice. He looked around to find where it came from.

“Down here.”

A small piglin.

“Ah, you must be the Piglin Philza had mentioned.” Bad replied.

“My voices think you look really cool.”

“Why thank you, that’s Very sweet of you- wait, voices? What do you mean by voices?”

“Do you have any gold?”

Bad reached into his sachle and looked for any gold nuggets he had collected while in the nether earlier that evening.

“How’s this?” He said, handing the young pig three gold nuggets.

The piglin took the gold, looked at them closely, then put them in his pocket.

“So what’s your name? My name is Bad.”

“Techno blade.” The little piglin responded, before walking back upstairs to his room.

Bad felt confused after the interaction, but decided to just finish his tea and head to the bathing room to help Philza.

Philza had just finished filling the tub when Bad walked in. The child was sitting up awake on the floor, still wearing the cloak.

The child noticed Bad walk in, and smiled at him, laughing while reaching his hands up to Bad. 

Bad grinned and sat next to the child, holding his hand out for the child to grab onto. He was much larger than the child, the small kid could barely wrap their hands around his finger.

Philza picked up the child and placed them in the water.

“Alright, now that he’s settled in the water, I’ll go get him some clothes so we can properly dress him after his bath. Keep an eye on him for me will you?” Philza asked before standing up.

Bad nodded, and watched Philza leave the room.

He turned back to the baby in the bathtub he was meant to be watching. 

“Hi there.” Bad cooed, wiggly his fingers at him hoping to make him laugh.

And laugh he did. He giggled around and splashed in the water, flapping his hands up and down. As he did so little spats of fire escaped from his palms.

Bad gasped.

“Goodness! Was that fire? Do you have fire powers? What kind of little creature are you?” Bad asked with a curious smile.

The child just stared at him.

Bad shook his head, and grabbed the bar of soap from the ledge of the tub, and lathered it on his hands, before scrubbing the child’s hair.

“Isn’t that much better?” He asked.

The infant stared at Bad, fascinated by his eyes. Bad’s eyes were pure white, with no pupils or iris, a bright white light that others often found themselves mesmerized by.

Bad ignored the staring, having grown used to it, and cupped water into his hand to rinse the soap from the child’s hair.

“Do you have a name?” Bad asked another question, aware that the infant couldn’t answer, at this point he was more or less speaking to himself. 

He noticed the water had gotten much warmer.

“The water’s really hot, is that part of your fire powers?” Bad asked aloud.

“Fire powers?” Philza asked from the doorway, having overheard Bad’s conversation with himself.

He nodded.

“He can make fire.” He responded.

Philza smiled and shook his head, setting down the clothes he had picked up on the bathroom sink.

“Are you sure? He seems like a normal human baby to me.” 

“Yes I’m sure, I saw it, I saw him make fire with his hands. And the water is warmer now too. He has powers I’m sure of it.”

Philza shrugged.

“We’ll have to see what happens I suppose. Did you wash him?” Philza asked.

Bad nodded.

“In that case we can go ahead and get him out of there and get him dressed.”

Bad sat holding the infant on the floor in front of the fireplace. The heat of the flames felt warm against his face.

The child laid awake in his arms, wearing one of young Wilbur’s old baby onesies, once again staring up at Bad’s eyes.

“Has he eaten today?” Philza asked from the kitchen.

“No, not that I know of.” Bad responded, not looking up from the child in his arms.

Techno blade, the young Piglin Bad had met earlier that night, was sat with his legs crossed on the floor across from Bad. He seemed to be interested in the child, but was too shy to speak up about it.

Young Wilbur was also in the room, sitting on the couch reading a book. Both children were quiet and calm.

Philza walked in holding a glass bottle of warm milk.

“He’s probably hungry, if he hasn’t eaten today like you said.” He said before handing Bad the bottle.

Bad carefully fed the child. 

“I have some rabbit stew on the stove, I’d love it if you stayed for dinner.” Philza spoke.

“I will. Thank you.” Bad responded.

Bad could tell the child was getting tired.

Philza left the room once again, heading back to the kitchen to continue his cooking.

Once Philza had left, the young Piglin crawled up to Bad, before sitting down once more next to him.

“Why hello there Techno Blade.” Bad greeted him with a soft voice.

“You can call me Techno.” He responded shyly.

“Will do.”

Both sat silent for a moment, the only sounds coming from the kitchen, or the crackling of the fire, with the occasional sound of Wilbur flipping a page in his book.

“So,” Techno spoke up. “What’s its name?”

Bad fell silent, he didn’t have a response.

“Uhm, I don’t know yet.”

“Did he come from the Nether too?” The Piglin asked.

Bad suddenly realized why Techno had been so fascinated in the child. Both he and the child came from the Nether, he was simply fascinated by someone who came from where he came from.

“He did.” Bad responded.

“Is it a human?”

“I don’t think so. But your father seems to think he is.” Bad has said before setting down the mostly empty bottle. The child had fallen asleep while feeding and wasn’t able to finish.

“Why don’t you think it’s human?” Techno asked, lifting his head to get a better look at the baby.

“Well, I saw him make fire earlier. I think he may be a Finnick of sorts. They’re becoming more and more common these days. I never used to see them when I was younger, but in the last hundred or so years I’ve been seeing them appear more and more often.” Bad answered.

“What’s a Finnick?” Techno asked.

“I know what a Finnick is.” Wilbur spoke, looking up from his book.

“Would you like to explain it to Techno, Wilbur?” Bas asked the young boy.

Wilbur nodded.

“A Finnick is someone whose ancestors were shapeshifters, but after centuries of new generations the ability to shapeshift went away, leaving them with whatever feature their ancestors' shape shifted into.” Wilbur explained, stumbling over a few of the larger words.

“Very good! Did you read about that?” Bad asked.

Wilbur nodded with a proud grin.

“Like Wilbur said,” Bad started. “A Finnick is someone who has a special feature based on whatever their ancestors' shape shifted into. Centuries ago it was common for shapeshifters to find one creature or feature to shift into that was best for survival, and eventually that feature became genetic. Let’s say hundreds of years ago a shape shifter got stuck in the Nether. They would shapeshift into a Blaze, or at least give themselves Blaze powers. Because this worked for them, they would stay like that, and after centuries of new generations having the same feature, because it was the most efficient way to survive in their environment, it would become genetic, and they would no longer be a shapeshifter but a Finnick.”

Techno thought for a moment.

“So is it a Finnick?” He asked, pointing to the baby.

“I think so. I think he’s a Blaze Finnick like I had described. It would explain the fire powers.”

“A Finnick?” Philza spoke, having entered the living room right as Bad was finished explaining.

Bad nodded.

“It would make the most sense. Why else would he have fire powers?” Bad explained again.

Philza thought for a moment.

“I haven’t seen a Finnick in years. But it’s definitely possible. Then again, hybrids are also becoming more common. Why recently I believe I saw a ghast-enderman hybrid, they seem to be more common than they used to be.”

“Do you think he’s a human Blaze hybrid?” Bad asked.

“It’s possible.”

“Interesting….”

The room fell silent once more.

Philza decided to break the silence.

“I can set up a space on the couch where you can set the baby if you’d like, that way you can come eat.”

“Are you sure?” Bad asked.

“Yeah of course. I can set up some blankets so he’s safe in place.”

Bad nodded.

“That would be nice.” He said.

Philza grabbed a blanket off the back of his rocking chair, and set it up with a pillow so that he could place the child down to sleep. Once done he picked up the child from Bad’s arms, and set him comfortably down in the blanket.

Bad sat uncomfortably in his seat. The chair was much smaller than him, and so was the table. Being nine feet tall he was often met with such inconveniences.

He picked up his spoon, having a hard time grasping it properly, it was very small. Once he got a grip on it, he began eating the stew Philza provided him. It tasted wonderful, he missed Philza’s cooking.

Bad glanced over at Techno, who was sitting next to him. He picked out the carrots and potatoes, appearing to be avoiding the rabbit. Bad wondered if he just disliked rabbit, then remembered that he’s a pig, and probably just enjoys carrots and potatoes more than other foods.

“How’s your food?” Philza asked Bad, taking a seat across from him, next to Wilbur.

“It’s very good. I miss your cooking Philza.” He answered.

Philza chuckled. 

“Thank you Bad. I miss having you around.” 

“I’ll try to come over more often. I just live so far away ya know? Makes it hard to get here.” Bad responded.

“Don’t stress yourself Bad, just come over when you can.” 

Bad nodded.

As He ate, Bad thought to himself.

‘I need to figure this out soon. I can’t just keep referring to him as “Child” that’s way too confusing. He needs a name.’

He thought of a few names that could work. He specifically wanted something starting with ‘S’

‘Savvos, Sanat, Saryn, Satna’-

“Sapnap.” Bad whispered aloud.

“What was that?” Phil asked.

“Sapnap.” Bad repeated louder. “Sapnap. That’s his name.”

Phil starred at Bad for a moment.

“Did you just now think of that?”

“Yes,” Bad answered. “And it’s perfect.”

“That’s a very… unique name. I’ve never heard it before. I think it will fit him well.”

Bad smiled and nodded. Sapnap, what a perfect name for the baby.


	2. I wanna help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad heard the front door open and shut from across the house, then soft footsteps walking towards the living room.
> 
> He knew who it was before they even entered the room, there was only one man he trusted well enough to allow them enter his house without knocking.
> 
> “Hello ‘Geppy.” Bad said sweetly. Happy his best friend was visiting once again.

The house was quiet, the only sound being Bad’s own breathing, and the crackling of the fireplace he was sat next to. He had the baby in his arms, he was so much smaller than Bad he could easily be held in only one arm, but Bad was so attached to him he wanted to be as close as he could.

He had only had this child for around a week now, but he’d grown incredibly attached to him already. He knew he would give up anything for this child, his little Sapnap.

Over the past few days he had noticed a few things about him that he hadn’t noticed the first night. The baby was more calm and seemed generally happier near the fireplace and when it was warmer. When sifting through his hair, two bumps on the opposite sides of his head were forming, seemingly growing into horns, as well as a small bump on the child’s back that seemed like it was going to be a tail. 

Bad sat admiring the baby. He had bright reddish-orange eyes, and a sweet smile that could make Bad’s heart melt within seconds. He was such a happy baby, easy to make laugh or smile. So well behaved, he hardly cried or yelled, he was mostly quiet but would occasionally make random sounds that Bad could only describe as baby gibberish. Normal behavior for a child.

“Hello handsome, how was your nap?” Bad cooed, hovering his hand above the baby for him to grab onto. Bad had discovered that Sapnap enjoyed holding onto his fingers, so he started filing his claws so they would be safe for him to grab onto and play with.

Sapnap smiled and grabbed onto Bad’s hand, his small hands barely being able to wrap around Bad’s finger. 

Bad heard the front door open and shut from across the house, then soft footsteps walking towards the living room.

He knew who it was before they even entered the room, there was only one man he trusted well enough to allow them enter his house without knocking.

“Hello ‘Geppy.” Bad said sweetly. Happy his best friend was visiting once again.

Skeppy didn’t respond to Bad’s greeting, instead he wrapped his arms around Bad’s shoulders, nuzzling his face in Bad’s neck, embracing him from behind. Bad leaned into the hug, humming to Skeppy in content. 

It was obvious the two of them pinned for each other, they loved each other but never said it. Everyone could tell, everyone but each other.

It wasn’t until Skeppy opened his eyes and looked down that he saw the baby in Bad’s arms.

He sat up in surprise.

“What the hell is that!?” Skeppy said rather loudly.

“Language!” Bad responded firmly, frowning at Skeppy.

“Sorry, what the ‘heck’ is that.” Skeppy responded in a seemingly mocking way.

Bad huffed, engaging in the playful banter, before answering. 

“This is Sapnap. I found him in the nether all alone, and now he is mine.”

“So you… stole a child?” Skeppy asked in a concerned voice.

“What!? No no no, he was all alone and no one was protecting him. If I hadn’t taken him in he would have died.” Bad responded.

“Ah… alright…” Skeppy seemed a bit concerned at Bad’s willingness to adopt a child without second thought, but decided it wasn’t worth arguing, knowing how stubborn Bad could be. If he made a decision there was no convincing him otherwise.

Skeppy leaned back down into the hug once again.

“So did you pick the name Sapnap?” 

“Mhm,” Bad started. “It’s a name that’s special to my people.”

“Oh so it’s like a culture thing?” Skeppy asked.

“Yup, names starting with ‘s’ represent fire related traits in netherborn cultures. And this little sweetheart,” Bad Cooed that last part as he gently rubbed the baby's cheek with the knuckle of his index finger. Sapnap giggled in response. “Has fire powers.”

“Oh ok, what about the rest of his name? Does the ‘apnap’ part mean anything?” 

Bad chuckled.

“Well, Sapnap, in translation of my native language, means ‘fire child’. I thought it was only fitting for him to have that name.”

Skeppy nodded in understanding.

“You’re very warm today.” He whispered softly. 

“Well,” Bad lifted his hand to play with Skeppy’s hair. “I’ve been by the fire all day, Sapnap loves the fireplace.”

Skeppy blushed a deep blue, a shade much darker than the diamond patches along his skin, in response to Bad playing with his hair. He hid his face in Bad’s neck so he wouldn’t be able to see him blushing.

“Are you tired?” Bad asked in response, thinking that Skeppy hiding his face was simply a sign that he was tired.

Skeppy just nodded, not wanting to admit that he was trying to hide his blushing.

“Ah, well you can stay the night then. It’s rather cold tonight so you can sleep in my room.” Bad replied.

It was late in the day and Skeppy had traveled quite the distance to visit Bad, he wasn’t quite tired yet but knew he would be soon. He rightly assumed he would just stay the night when he decided to come over so late. It wasn’t uncommon for him to sleep over at Bad’s house, normally he slept on the couch, but during the winter he would sleep in Bad’s own bedroom where it was much warmer. They would put a pillow in between the two of them so they could have their own “Space”, but despite their efforts Bad would always end up with his face nuzzled against Skeppy's chest in the morning, only for them to ignore it and pretend as if it had never happened.

“Here,” Bad started as he patted the floor next to him. “Why don’t you sit next to me, I’d like to see your face when I talk to you.” 

Skeppy nodded and sat down next to the taller man. He was at least 3 feet shorter than him. He knew Bad was unusually tall, being a Netherborn creature it was only expected for him to be of such an extraordinary height, but Skeppy would be lying if he said Bad didn’t make him feel small.

Skeppy was watching the fire, it was almost mesmerizing to watch, but his observation of the flames was interrupted by his friend firmly grabbing his face by his jaw and shifting Skeppy’s gaze to meet their own. 

Skeppy gasped at the abrupt movement.

“Wow,” bad began before observing Skeppy’s face. “Your gems look so pretty next to the fire. The way the light reflects off of them is truly breathtaking. I’ve never noticed how reflective they were. I hope that’s not an unusual thing for me to say, but I just needed to see it closely. 

“Bad… I uhm… hm….” Skeppy was flustered once again. Sure, being awkwardly manhandled by your tone deaf friend who’s hand is about the same size as your face isn’t exactly the most romantic, but nonetheless Skeppy found himself distracted.

“Sorry,” Bad let go of Skeppy. “That was rude wasn’t it.”

“No… it’s fine.” Skeppy said, before looking back at the fire.

There was no way Bad hadn’t noticed Skeppy’s feelings by now, surely it was obvious with how blatant his pinning was. Bad had to be teasing him, there was no way he wasn’t, right? It felt like torture.

Skeppy sat quietly contemplating Bad’s actions.

“Would you like to hold him?” Bad asked, breaking the silence.

“Hm? Oh, sure.” Skeppy replied before sitting up straighter.

Bad carefully placed Sapnap in Skeppy’s arms.

“He’s just woken up from his nap before you got here, so he should be in a good mood.”

Skeppy nodded, and looked down at the baby.

Sapnap seemed interested in Skeppy. Oh a new person? What will he do? 

“Hi.” Skeppy said softly, not entirely sure how to speak to an infant.

The child just made noises in response.

“Ooo, he’s speaking.” Bad happily chirped in, leaning closely into Skeppy, peering over his shoulder.

Sapnap just giggled and kept making noises.

“Seems he’s got a lot to say.” Skeppy said with a chuckle, smirking up at Bad.

Bad smiled. He was happy to see Skeppy getting along with the child.

Skeppy looked down at the child, then back and Bad.

“Are you sure you can raise a child alone? I mean, you have no experience with this.”

“You’re right, but Philza does. If I have questions I just ask him.” Bad said, cocking his head to the side.

“Well, yeah. But Phil won’t always be around. What if you need someone to be here to help but no ones there to help you. You live completely alone.”

“What are you trying to say Skeppy?” Bad asked, concerned as to where this was going.

“What I’m trying to say is, it might be a good idea to have someone help. Like, maybe I could move in? It’s not like it would be much different than how things usually are, I’m constantly here anyways. I just feel like you need someone who can help, might be useful.” Skeppy finally said, avoiding eye contact. He’d be lying if he said that was the only reason he wanted to move in. If he was honest he just wanted to spend more time with Bad, and was using this as more of an excuse.

“I… Skeppy that’s very thoughtful of you. But I couldn’t ask you to do that.”

“Well you don’t have to ask, because I’m asking you if I can move in to help.” Skeppy countered.

“Are you sure? I mean, that’s a big commitment… don’t you want more time to think about this? If you do this you’ll effectively be inserting yourself into this child’s life.” Bad asked, picking at his claws.

“Aren’t you the one who impulsively adopted a baby? What makes this any different? I’m sure I want to do this Bad, I want to be there for you.”

“Yes I did,” Bad started. “But that was my choice to make, my decision to change my own life shouldn’t force you to change yours.”

“That wasn’t the point at all, Bad.” Skeppy placed a gentle comforting hand on Bad’s shoulder. “I Brought it up not to say that I feel obligated to change my life for you, but to prove that you shouldn’t judge me for being willing to change it when you’ve made the same sort of life altering decisions. I’m not asking to move in because I feel like I need to, I’m asking because I want to. I want to be here for you, I want to be here for this baby as well. I’d be a part of this child's life regardless, considering how often I visit you, I’d be a part of his childhood anyways. I have nothing to lose in this situation, nothing I’d miss anyways. The only thing stopping me from doing this is whether or not you’re comfortable having me living with you.”

Bad wasn’t the only stubborn one when it came to making decisions.

The demon picked at his claws in thought.

“I’d love for you to say with me, I really really would, but I can’t help but feel a little guilty.” Bad started. He sighed and continued. “But, you’ve made it clear that you want to do this. So yes, you may move in with me. But only if you’re one hundred percent sure that’s what you want.” 

Skeppy smiled widely at Bad.

“Great! We can work that out the details tomorrow.”

Bad kissed skeppy on the top of his head, and gave him a gentle hug as thanks.

Skeppy blushed and looked down to hide his face. His friend's tactility was going to be the death of him.

A couple of hours had passed, Skeppy had grown quite tired, but he was too interested in his conversation with Bad to consider sleeping.

“He was so small, around three feet tall. I’ve never seen a piglin so small before. Even the babies are around five feet tall, but he was so little.”

“What did you say his name was again?” Skeppy asked, only half listening to what he was saying.

Skeppy had his head in his hand, resting his arm on his knee to hold his head up. His eyes were half closed, half in sleepiness and half in admiration. He had a soft grin on his face, he was so in love but too tired to hide it 

“Techno blade. I believe he went by Techno though. He was very kind for a piglin. Most piglin I have met have been defensive and off putting. But that’s just a territorial thing, they don’t fancy others in their homes so they can come off as mean. But young Techno hasn’t really been raised by other Piglin so I suppose that’s why he isn’t like that.”

“Is that so?” Skeppy muttered flirtatiously. He loved flirting subltly with Bad, because he either didn’t notice or thought it was a joke. It was a safe way to express his feelings without actually confessing.

In this instance Bad hadn’t noticed his tone.

“Yeah, and Wilbur is doing well too. He seems to be getting along well with Techno.”

They were in Bad’s bedroom, Sapnap had fallen asleep about an hour before and was sleeping in the crib-like bed Bad made for him out of blankets and pillows.

“That’s good to hear.” Skeppy said as he yawned, streatching his arms above his head.

“Are you tired Geppy?” Bad asked.

“A little, but we can keep talking.” 

“No no no,” Bad stared, walking towards his wardrobe to pull out some sleeping clothes for himself. “If you’re tired than we should at least get ready for bed.”

Skeppy chuckled.

“Alright, fine. Am I sleeping in here? Skeppy asked, before turning around to see Bad unfastening his shirt.

Skeppy quickly turned back around, blushing deeply. Bad had gotten more comfortable around Skeppy the past year or so, going so far as to change in front of him, but skeppy was still flustered by it.

“Sure, if you want to you can.” Bad replied.

Once Bad finished changing he crawled onto the bed and sat next to Skeppy, who was sitting with his legs crossed per usual.

He was wearing black silk pajamas with red accented seams. 

‘Even his pajamas are pretty’ Skeppy thought to himself, admiring how ethereal Bad looked in everything he did.

“Here.” Bad said handing Skeppy a cotton sleeping gown. “You’ll be more comfortable sleeping in this”

“Oh, thanks.” Skeppy said, taking the gown.

He stood, and motioned for Bad to turn around so he could change. Bad was comfortable changing in front of Skeppy, but he also understood that Skeppy wasn’t quite as comfortable doing the same.

Bad placed his hands over his eyes, and Skeppy changed quickly so as to not make Bad sit there with his face covered for too long.

Once Skeppy Finished he plopped back down in his spot on the bed, letting Bad know he was finished.

Bad was right, the gown was far more comfortable.

Skeppy crawled under the blanket on the left side of the bed, he had basically claimed that side as his own, it being the only side he would sleep on any time he slept over. Bad too crawled into bed, placing the spare pillow between them, then pinched the flame out on the candle next to his bed stand, leaving the room in complete darkness.

Bad rubbed his eyes awake, groaning frustratedly at being woken up by the sounds of his baby crying.

Quickly, he got out of bed and picked up Sapnap, gently rocking him. He hadn’t completely stopped crying, but he was definitely quieter now, slowly calming down.

“Shhh it’s ok, just go back to sleep.” Bad whispered to the baby, as if he could understand him.

“Bad?” Skeppy grumbled, confused as to why he was awake.

“Sorry he woke you up, he must have woken up and got scared because it was dark. Go back to bed Skeppy I’ve got him.” Bad responded, sitting down on the edge of his side of the bed, still rocking Sapnap back to sleep.

Skeppy crawled over to Bad, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind, and laying his head on his back.

“Are you sure?” Skeppy said with a yawn.

Bad nodded, but Skeppy couldn’t see it.

“Here,” Skeppy started, moving the spare pillow out from where it was between them, and patting the mattress. “He can just sleep on the bed, so he won’t get scared.”

Bad sighed, not quite understanding how that would keep Sapnap from being scared, but obeyed anyway, placing Sapnap down on the mattress, and wrapping him in a spare blanket to keep him in place.

Skeppy laid back down on his side of the bed, only this time facing the middle of the bed.

“Hey there little dude.” Skeppy whispered, gently holding the baby’s hand in his own.

Sapnap stopped crying, now making soft noises of curiosity.

“You got something you wanna say?” Skeppy joked in response.

Sapnap just kept making his noises.

“Ah, is that so?”

Bad giggled, and laid back down as well. He placed his own hand overtop of Skeppy and Sapnap’s, holding both of them delicately.

“I bet you’re really tired huh.” Skeppy whispered to Sapnap.

The baby didn’t respond.

“I think he fell asleep, Skeppy.” The taller man whispered back.

Skeppy yawned once again.

“Good, because I’m fucking tired.”

“Language!” Bad harshly whispered.

Skeppy giggled, he didn’t normally swear, but he liked doing it just to mess with Bad.

The two of them fell asleep quickly after that.


End file.
